1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the user-specific initialization of identification devices in the field and to a system for the user-specific initialization of identification devices in the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In identification, authorisation, identity-establishing and charging systems comprising a control centre and distributed mobile identification devices, the identification devices are conventionally manufactured without being assigned to a user identifier and are only initialized with the particular user identifier on issue and handed over to the user. Initialization here proceeds either at distributed or central initialization stations.
The disadvantage of the conventional solution is that either initialization stations with a data link to the central facility must be set up at many points of issue, or elaborate logistical systems are required to distribute the initialized identification devices to the correct user.